


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by Blanche Bichette (Wholesaleromance)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Relationship, Other, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholesaleromance/pseuds/Blanche%20Bichette
Summary: AU Where Axel keeps having these dreams about a man he used to be in love with.





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MechanicalAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechanicalAngel/gifts).



Axel gasps, jerking awake from an intense dream.  It had been of Isa again, a man from another life he had lead eons ago.  Or at least, what felt like eons, he wasn't sure anymore.  

He had dreamt of Isa every night for nearly a year.  At first the dreams had started as wisps of pleasant memories that made his hollow chest ache, but lately that had become more intense.  More often than not, he would wake in the middle of the night, sweating and frustrated from the content of his dreams.

This one had been particularly intense.

He closed his eyes tight and willed the throbbing between his legs to go away. His cock was hard and leaking at the thought of the man from the dream. The way his tongue had felt on the underside of his cock, the way his lips felt against the tip.

Axel moaned, soft and low in the darkness.  

“Isa,” he whispered when he gave in, gripping his cock in his hand and squeezing.  

Pre-cum beaded at its tip and Axel swiped his thumb over it, smearing it over the head of his cock before he pumped his hand experimentally.  

“F-fuck,” he moaned again.  His whole body felt like it was on fire with pleasure. 

He panted with every thrust of his hand, conjuring another heady memory of Isa. The man was beyond beautiful, with spiked blue hair and inquisitive aqua eyes. And his  _ tongue _ . 

Axel cried out softly, stilling his hand for a moment.  He was so close, but he didn’t want it to end just yet. He needed  _ more _ . 

He panted alone in his bed, sweat beading on his forehead. His hand rested low on his abdomen, his cock still throbbed with the need to be touched. 

He lost himself in the memories again.

Soft, knowing smirks and secret meetings. The way Isa hovered above him, just out reach when they were kissing. The way Isa pinned him against any nearby wall to kiss him senseless whenever they had been apart for too long. 

He stroked his cock again, slower this time. His thoughts clouded with memories of what it had been like to  _ feel something _ . 

Axel was so close. His cock was hard and aching in his hand, practically begging for release. He slowed his strokes again, denying himself what he so desperately needed in favor of drawing it out. 

He conjured the memory of Isa beneath him, his knees pressed into Axel’s chest. His face was screwed up in a mixture of plain and pleasure, his lips parted and crying out a name Axel couldn’t remember. He knew it was his own, he just  _ knew _ . 

He remembered the feeling of Isa’s tight ass squeezing around him. The way his cock twitched inside of him. 

Axel’s whole body trembled, his moans getting louder. He didn’t care if anyone heard him at this point, his brain completely lost to pleasure. 

He screamed Isa’s name when he came.  His whole body convulsed and shook from the force of his orgasm. His lungs burned, his entire body slick with sweat. 

When he started to come down from the high, he lay there in silence, loneliness beginning to creep back into his bed. He was sick with it. 

He rolled onto his side and curled into a ball, too ashamed to get up and go to the bathroom.  He hoped sleep would claim him again and that it would be merciful enough not to let him dream.

Outside of the door of Axel’s room, Saix had been summoned by the utterance of his  _ name _ . A name he hadn’t heard in a long time.  Axel hadn’t been particularly loud, it was more of a  _ feeling _ than anything else.  

The door was closed, but when Saix pressed his ear to it he could hear Axel chanting his name over and over again. His breathing was labored and Saix could hear the slick sounds of him pumping his cock. 

Saix dug his fingernails into the door, just listening to the sound of Axel pleasuring himself to the memories of the man he used to be. He wondered if Axel had the same dreams he did. Dreams were Axel was still Lea, where he was still Isa and they enjoyed an endless and enduring love that they would never feel again.

When Axel came with his name on his lips, Saix’s chest ached hollow and he pressed his forehead against the door.

He wondered if Axel  _ remembered _ like he did. 


End file.
